User blog:Scrufey/Cliques and things
Everyone has cliques at thier school.... with some bully style tweaks, what would the cliques at your school be like? also, add cliques you would have put in bully. also in bully, everyone would all act like they were tough, so even the nerdier cliques in real life would act atleast as hostile as the preppies, in fact they'd act alot like preppies. Whiggers/chavs but be the equivelent to the bullies in the game, wearing jeans or gym/sweat pants, the white shirts, etcetera, but would wear white polos instead of buttun ups, and clothes would be baggy, they would look unwashed and gritty, and would have shaved heads. they'd pick on anyone they could and would just cause trouble in general. Leader would be a cooler, pretty boy that would be the typical quiet, badboy type. They'd fight in a brawling manner, but thier punches wouldn't be winged. They'd hangout around the motel, the school autoshop and parking lot. They are lower on the pecking order. Enemies of everyone. Hipsters would be the snobbiest equivelent to preppies. They'd wear those aquaberry vests in pink or light yellow, have blond hair with differant highlights (matching thier outfit) they'd wear pastel solid color or plaid short sleeve under shirts and skinny jeans in warm colors (Pink, light yellow, brown) or white, they'd wear alot of necklaces and bracelets, and thier hair would only be straightened, but they don't have bangs. They'd fight with the same boxing style of defense and evasion, but the hopping around would go away. They'd stay in what is the harrington house, which is thier turf/base, but could be seen around old bullworth vale and the carnival, specifically in and around the old lighthouse, which would be the rennovated summer home of thier leader, who would just be the richest one, and a cousin to Derby Harrington. All the jokes about this group being inbred and british would go away, but talking in a faux accent and being old money would stay, and they would be made fun of for being so superficial and materialistic, and being snobs, and they would look down on anyone poor or anyone that doesn't dress or act like they do. They are higher on the pecking order, enemies of the goths and chavs. Goths would be the working class kids, equivilent to the townies if they were at school. They'd wear orange or black vests, some would wear make up and have orange punk esque hair, but most would just either have black dyed hair, long metal hair, or a shaved head. They would have an attitude about school similar to the townies, and would be mean to all other cliques. They'd wear chains, some would wear t-shirts under vests, some would wear cargo pants, but they all wear all black or dark colors, with bright orange sometimes, and would wear boots. They'd hang out around the Blue Skies, with thier base being the now deserted spencer shipping, and thier leader would be a taller, charismatic metalhead with a mohawk that would go down to his shoulders. Higher on the pecking order. Smaller ones fight with a fast, moshing style, larger ones fight like townies. Enemies of the hipsters and chavs, and hostile to everyone. Scenes, even though they normally wouldn't be, they would be toned up to be tough like the greasers, and be more punk like. They would wear red sweater vests, have lighter color hair, tease and fix thier hair, wear bright warm colors (red, yellow, orange, brown) and white, with red predominantly, some would have blood red hair,. They'd wear tight clothes, some would wear make up, wallet chains, studded belts, converse sneakers, red sweaters (like the varsity sweaters the jocks wore), plaid or flannel undershirts, and the zip up hoodies (like the one Jimmy can get). They also wear preppy jackets and blazers, and wear some jewlery (bracelets, necklaces) but nothing elaborate, and flat billed hats or fedoras. Thier turf is around the right half of new coventry (new coventry would be a slightly better community, it would be bigger and cleaner, and thier would be a square in the middle, cutting it in half.) Where an old tenement would be rennovated into a fraternity house. They would act cool and tough like the greasers, and would tend to be on sports teams (baseball, basketball, soccer, in a small town there is nothing else to do). They would also skate board and ride bmx bikes and motorcycles. They would fight with boxing combonations and wrestling moves (like bo, casey, luis and juri of the jocks) and just as aggressive. They would be medium on the pecking order, below the jocks, hipsters and goths, but above the nerds and chavs and stoners. They are enemies with the emos.* Emos would be exactly like the scenes in dress and attitude, but would wear blue vests, cool colors (blue, green, purple) and black with blue predominantly. They would stay at the left side of new coventry, with thier own frat house. They would fight simalarily, just with differant motions and techniques. They are mortal enemies to scenes, and they attack eachother on sight, trying to bully, and it normally ends up in fights. Same as scenes in pecking order, and enemies with only them. *Both scenes and emos have a hangout at the square in new coventry which would be a store that sold clothes, music, and haircuts and featured shows (Like the final cut) and would have a downstairs basement (like the dragons wing) which serves as a hideout. They both use paintball guns and paint filled water balloons as prefered weopons, with red for scenes and blue for emos. Both would also dislike the hipsters for being all about money and being snobby. Stoners would be the losers on campus. They'd hangout being lazy and talk about doing drugs. They'd have long messy hair and wear purple sweater vests. They'd wear casual clothes with the colors yellow, pink, and green, with purple predominantly, with none of them wearing collared shirts under the vests. they'd all wear hoodie zip ups or flannel shirts over the vests down to the last man, and some of them would wear shorts instead of khakis. some would wear flat-billed hats or knit caps. They'd hangout around the old bullworth vale residential area, the local basketball courts would be a small skate park, and the spencers old estate (they'd be bankrupt by now) would be thier fraternaty house. They fight with a muay thai style, they'd be on the lower part of the pecking order, but above nerds, and they dont have any bad enemies, but the chavs. Nerds are like indie kids in the band. They wear thrift shop clothes, mostly plaid shirts under teal sweatervests, in darker, cool clothes, and they are all bespectacled. They are alot more peaceful and non-violent than other cliques, but they do make weopons for sell. They hangout at the library, the old observatory is thier dorm room, and they hangout around bullworth town. They are at the bottom of the pecking order, but it doesn't bother them. They get picked on by the jocks and the chavs, who they don't sell too. They have weak fighting styles, mostly moving around and evading enemies. Jocks are the more country, sports oriented students. They dress really conservative, but don't have to wear the uniform, as they play sports. They wear lettermans jackets, baseball shirts, and athletic jackets over t-shirts or button-ups. They wear school colors and jeans, have short hair and ball caps, and wear athletic shoes, with the school colors. They hangout around the country outside bullworth, and consider the gym thier turf, as thier dorm is adjacent to the football field, although they don't normally mess with people on thier turf outside the nerds. They are high in the pecking order and are enemies with the nerds, but the other cliques hold reservations against them (goths, scenes, and emos for thier conservatism, hipsters for thier lack of class.) They fight like the scenes/emos, but use thier bodies as weopons, and take blows, and they use thier weight in fights. Category:Blog posts